Unexpected Love
by KyuELF15
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Murid baru di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae yang selalu mengejarnya sejak ia pindah? Just Read and Review HaeKyu/KyuHae Don't Like? Don't Read! :
1. Prolog

**.**

**.::: Unexpected Love :::.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**. **

**Title : Unexpected Love**

**Pairing : HaeKyu **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae (and other)**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan author***

**.**

**.**

"_Aku Lee Donghae mencintaimu! Saranghae Kyuhyun-a!"_

**.**

"_Haa? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau membenci Donghae?"_

**.**

"_Molla, aku sendiri bingung"_

**.**

**.**

"_Yo, Kyu! mau pulang bareng?"_

**.**

"_Te, terserah kau sajalah"_

**.**

'_Ada yang aneh dengan jantungku. Kenapa jantungku aneh jika berhadapan dengannya? Jangan-jangan aku kena penyakit jantung'_

**.**

**.**

"_Aku iri padamu, ingin rasanya aku menjadi kau"_

**.**

"_Haa? Apa maksudmu?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tak tahu berita itu Kyuhyun-a?"_

**.**

"_Berita apa?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Dia akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Hae hyung ya"_

**.**

'_Ne, dan dia rasanya mulai menjauh dariku.. Entah mengapa aku.. Kesepian..?'_

**.**

**.**

"_MWO? Kau jadian dengan Hae hyung?"_

**.**

'_Eh? Apa katanya?'_

**.**

"_.. Mianhae Kyuhyun-a.."_

**.**

"_Kau pembohong Lee Donghae.."_

**.**

**++ KyuELF15 Present ++**

**.**

**.:: Unexpected Love ::.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DEL?**

**Just 'prolog' ^^ saya minta reviewnya untuk kelancaran(?) FF ini ^^ ah, dan berhubung di ffn sudah 'tidak aman'(?) untuk jaga-jaga saya akan mem-posting FF ini di blog saya/akun FB/WP kalau ada apa-apa **ex : dihapus* RnR please? Kamsa ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lapangan sekolah Neul Paran High School **

Terlihat segerombol murid sedang mengelilingi 'sesuatu' dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda-beda, ada yang terlihat antusias, penasaran, bingung, dll...

Apa yang mereka lihat? Ayo kita intip...

Ah, ternyata objek penarik perhatian para murid itu adalah 2 orang _namja_ yang sedang saling bertatapan dengan serius. Yang satu pendek, yang satu tinggi. Yang satu terlihat seperti berandal, yang satu seperti murid disiplin.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap itu membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hening melanda.

Hey, suasananya serius sekali, apa mereka bertengkar?

_Namja _bertubuh lebih pendek yang bergaya seperti berandal itu menghela nafas.

"Aku Lee Donghae mencintaimu! Saranghae Kyuhyun-a!" Serunya dengan lantang.

–ups, sepertinya tidak...

.

.

Sekali lagi, keheningan pun terjadi. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan karena angin. Para murid yang notabene seorang _fujoshi_ pun bahkan enggan mengeluarkan teriakan histerisnya.

Kyuhyun –_namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menatap Donghae datar, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Haa? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

–_crack_! seluruh siswa yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka membisu, tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar. Kyuhyun menolak Donghae? Donghae yang merupakan _namja_ terkenal seantero sekolah? _Impossible_...

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sekilas sebelum membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar! Bubar!" Seru Kyuhyun ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia dan Donghae dijadikan bahan tontonan gratis.

Para murid pun langsung sadar(?) dan bubar karena takut dibentak lagi oleh Kyuhyun yang menyandang gelar 'raja _evil_' di sekolah ini.

"Kyu.."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu."

**.**

**.::: Unexpected Love :::.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**. **

**Title : Unexpected Love**

**Pairing : HaeKyu **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae (and other)**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (he's mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

**Bagi Kyuke shipper, tenang saja, saya juga Kyuke shipper muehehe /ketawa evil/ intinya Kyuhyun disini uke, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke arah tempat duduknya, sesekali ia mendengus kesal ketika telinganya menangkap bisikan-bisikan beberapa murid tentang dirinya karena insiden di lapangan tadi.

"Hei, hei, kudengar Kyuhyun-_sshi_ ditembak oleh Donghae _sunbae_ lho!"

_Pik._

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar 2 orang _yeojya _yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sedang membicarakannya.

Hey, seharusnya kalau mau membicarakan orang lihat tempat dan kecilkan volume suaramu! _Baboya_!

"_Jinjjaa_?" Respon _yeojya _satunya.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi, kau tau kan? Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Donghae _sunbae_ menyukai Kyuhyun-_sshi_"

"Dulu Kyuhyun-_sshi_ murid baru kan?"

"_Ne_. Yah, kau tau kan Donghae _sunbae_ itu wakil ketua OSIS? Tentu saja ia mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun-_sshi_"

"Ta-"

"EHEM!"

Kalimat _yeojya_ itu terputus, kedua _yeojya_ itu sontak menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum 'ramah'. Mendadak raut wajah kedua _yeojya_ itu memucat.

"K, Kyuhyun-_sshi_.."

"_Annyeong_ Jessica-_sshi_, Sooyoung-_sshi_" Sapa Kyuhyun "Ya, bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan seseorang dengan suara 'keras'? Apalagi orang itu teman sekelas kalian. Apa kalian tidak belajar tata krama?"

"E, eh itu.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Jessica dan Sooyoung langsung bergidik _ngeri_ melihat seringai itu.

"_Mi_, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_sshi_!" 2 _yeojya_ itu langsung kabur sebelum mendapat kalimat-kalimat 'pedas' lainnya dari Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku menatap punggung kedua _yeojya_ centil itu kesal.

"Cih, dasar _yeojya_.. bisanya menggosip terus!"

Aku kembali berjalan menuju bangkuku, kusimpan tas sekolahku di pinggir meja. Aku menarik kursiku lalu mendudukinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Huft, sepertinya pagi ini aku banyak menghela nafas...

Kupangku wajahku dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap keluar jendela kelas. Yah, kelasku berada dilantai 2, sama dengan tingkat kelasku. Seluruh jendela kelas 1, 2, 3 A sampai C mengarah langsung ke lapangan olahraga, jadi jika ada murid terlambat atau ada kelas yang sedang olahraga akan langsung terlihat.

Pandanganku terpaku pada seorang _namja_ yang berada di tengah lapangan, ia dikelilingi teman-temannya, sesekali ia terlihat tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kenapa ya? Rasanya ada yang aneh denganku. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit gugup ketika ditembak Hae _hyung_ tadi pagi.

_Namja_ yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan menoleh keatas, menangkap tatapan mataku. Ia pun tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tampan...

_Deg_

Mataku membulat, kurasakan aliran darahku mengalir keatas, tepatnya ke kedua pipiku, aku segera menoleh ke arah lain .

Yah! Ada apa denganku? Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu! Ayolah, dia hanya tersenyum saja Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah tadi aku malah bersikap ketus padanya? Kuakui, Donghae _hyung _memang tampan tapi...

"Kyuhyun-a!"

Lamunanku langsung buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Akupun menoleh.

"Ah, Ryeowook-a."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Ryeowook menarik kursi di depan meja Kyuhyun. "_Annyeong_!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau tidak bersama Eunhyuk?"

"Tidak, Hyukkie kelihatannya akan telat."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya, ia pun kembali menoleh ke luar jendela, berharap _namja_ tadi masih disana.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-a..."

Kyuhyun menoleh "_Ne_?"

"Tadi waktu aku masuk sekolah dan menuju kelas... di sepanjang lorong sekolah, hampir seluruh murid membicarakanmu dan Hae _hyung_ lho..."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan-jangan Hae _hyung.._ menembakmu?" Bisik Ryeowook.

_Blush_

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah.

'_Ke, kenapa.. wajahku memanas ya?'_ Batin Kyuhyun

"Hahaha wajahmu seperti tomat Kyuhyun-a!" Seru Ryeowook.

"Ya! Diamlah!"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Tapi kudengar kau menolak Hae _hyung._"

"Ya! Diam!"

"Kenapa tidak terima saja? Kau.. suka kan?" Lanjut Ryeowook tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_!"

"Tch, dasar _tsundere._.."

*O*O*O*O*

Graakkk!

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ berambut _blonde_ acak-acakan.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya Kim _seonsaengnim _–guru matematika yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu.

"Hehe, _mianhae_ _seonsaengnim_! Saya bangun kesiangan!" Serunya sambil memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya.

Kim _seonsaengnim_ hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Lee Hyukjae-_sshi_, lain kali jika kesiangan lagi, kau akan mendapat peringatan! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau terlambat, _arraseo_?"

Hyukjae –atau Eunhyuk- mengangguk paham. "_Ne seonsaengnim._"

"Duduklah dibangkumu!"

Eunhyuk membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kiri bangkunya menyunggingkan _smirk_ ke arahnya.

"Telat lagi, _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun lalu mendudukinya. "Yah, apa boleh buat, aku keasyikan baca komik sampai malam."

"_Yadong_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gusi merahnya. "Setengahnya" Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Dasar _yadong._"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Hyukjae! Perhatikan! Kalian mau dihukum?" Seru Kim _seonsaengnim_ ketika melihat kedua anak muridnya malah mengobrol.

*O*O*O*O*

**Kriiing!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid segera melenggang keluar kelas mencari makanan untuk energi mereka yang sudah terkuras saat pelajaran. Tidak terkecuali tiga sahabat satu ini.

"Makan sayurmu Kyu!" Ryeowook menunjuk sayur-sayur yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun dari sup-nya.

"_Ani._"

"Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat, pantas saja kulitmu pucat begitu" Seru Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _'Ceramah lagi ceramah lagi,'_ batinnya.

"Ah! Lihat, itu Siwon _sunbae_!" Bisik Eunhyuk kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil menunjuk kecil ke belakang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Eunhyuk, tepat dibelakang mereka, Choi Siwon, _namja_ yang menjabat sebagai 'Ketua OSIS' di sekolah ini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan 2 anggota OSIS lainnya.

Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga bahwa, Eunhyuk mengagumi Choi Siwon sang Ketua OSIS.

"Ya, ya, Hyukkie-a.. Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya dari _namja_ tubuh kotak-kotak itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun, kedua matanya menatap Eunhyuk malas.

"A-ah, K-kyuhyun-a.." Mendadak wajah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memucat.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu. "_Wae_? Apa si _namja_ kotak-kotak itu mu-"

"Hey, tidak baik membicarakan orang dibelakang, apalagi orang itu benar-benar dibelakangmu." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apa kau tidak belajar tata krama, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Uh-oh, baru saja Kyuhyun menceramahi Jessica dan Sooyoung dengan kalimat itu tadi pagi. Ya, kau sudah menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Cho. Kyu. Hyun. Jelas saja Siwon akan mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, jelas-jelas meja mereka saling membelakangi! _Baboya_!

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menepis tangan Siwon dari bahunya. "Ya! Diam kau _namja_ pamer!"

Hey, hey Kyuhyun-a! ia adalah Ketua OSIS sekolah ini! Jagalah cara bicaramu!

"Ya, Siwon-a! Jangan ganggu _babykyu_-ku okay?" Seru Donghae dari meja belakang.

Donghae? Hey, sudah dijelaskan di atas bahwa Donghae salah satu anggota OSIS kan? Jadi jangan heran jika Donghae –hampir- selalu ada disamping Siwon dimanapun Siwon berada, okay?

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi. "Siapa yang kau panggil '_baby_' _babo fishy_!" Serunya kesal.

Untunglah kantin sekolah lumayan ramai, jadi teriakan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Donghae membentuk sebuah hati dari kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Saranghae_ Kyu-a~"

"Kau gila _hyung_! Aku sudah menolakmu tadi!" Kyuhyun meminum susunya sedikit lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar kantin.

"Yah Kyu-a! Tunggu!" Seru Eunhyuk, ia berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

"_So_? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah jelas menolakmu, _eoh_?" Tanya Siwon, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu memakan _sandwich_-nya yang belum habis.

Donghae yang berada di depan Siwon tersenyum lebar. "_Ani_, dia belum benar-benar menolakku."

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya, seakan berkata _'Apa maksudmu?'_

"Sejak Kyuhyun pindah aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dan kau tahu apa?" Lanjut Donghae.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kyuhyun itu tipe _tsundere_, ia harus lebih jujur. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan jatuh dalam pesonaku."

Siwon terkekeh "Kau gila Hae."

"Setidaknya kau lebih gila dariku," gumam Donghae pelan. Sayangnya gumaman itu tertangkap oleh telinga Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ani_. Ya, teman Kyuhyun yang bernama 'Eunhyuk' itu lumayan imut, dan sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu. Tidak kau ambil?"

"Hmm.. yang satunya juga bagus, namanya Ryeowook kan kalau tidak sa-"

"Dia milikku."

Kalimat Siwon terputus. Siwon dan Donghae menatap Sungmin –_namja_ berwajah imut yang menginterupsi Siwon- sejenak dan langsung menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti...

"Kheh, pantas dari tadi kau diam saja _hyung._"

"Kau menyukai _namja_ itu, toh."

"_Shut up_. Tutup mulut kalian, aku duluan. _Bye_" Sungmin beranjak dari meja lalu keluar kantin.

Siwon dan Donghae menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh sampai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"_Absurd._"

**TBC/END?**

**Annyeong, ketemu lagi sama saya muehehhe :p **_**mian**_** kalau ffnya jadi hancur/tidak sesuai harapan. Sebenarnya **_**plot**_** awalnya gak kayak gini, pas mau nulis, **_**mood**_** saya langsung hilang, dannnn begitu seterusnya sampai ff ini selesai giehehhehe /susah lho nulis pas lagi ga **_**mood**_**/ berhubung sudah kewajiban saya untuk meneruskan ini ff yaudah -_- mungkin ff ini bakalan di **_**pause**_** dulu, saya mau ngelanjutin ff lain yang belom tuntas /liat **_**list**_** ff yang belom beres/ lain kali saya mau nulis **_**oneshoot**_** aja biar ga susah -_,- **_**Kamsahamnida**_** buat yang udah capek-capek Review, SR, atau sekedar buka aja(?) /"****Don't Like? Don't Read!" saya sudah peringati itu diatas/ BIG THANKS and BIG HUG untuk para reviewer(?), **_**Silent Reader**__**, **_**terutama buat **_**nae eonnie**_** yang udah mau ngoreksi FF ini sebelum publish kkkk~ 3 **_**love ya~**_

**RnR, **_**please**_**? :3**

**/Review adalah salah satu penyemangat saya buat nerusin FF kkk~/**


End file.
